An employee's representative (e.g., a human resources manager, a business leader, career counselor, or a supervisor) at an organization may periodically evaluate the employee of the organization, such as on a quarterly basis, a yearly basis, or the like to understand the achievements and/or potential of the employee. The representative may review and discuss an employee's self-reflection, feedback for the employee, achievement of metrics (e.g., sales figures), or the like. The representative may determine whether the employee has satisfied a set of goals of the role and organization, such as a sales goal, a client feedback goal, or the like. Based on determining whether the employee has satisfied the set of goals of the company, the representative may determine whether to promote the employee, provide a new leadership opportunity, alter a reward scheme for the employee, or take another employment action.